Laptop Hiruma
by naruimy
Summary: selama ini Hiruma selalu mengancam orang-orang dan sselain itu, dia suka mengutak-atik laptopnya.  nah, kalau laptopnya rusak. Reaksinya gimana ya?


Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

Hai, ini fanfic keduaku yang aku buat. Masih dengan deg-degan yang sama. Semoga aku tidak melupakan hal yang penting lagi. :)

Makasih kepada :

-Tetangga kamar, Sasay!

Cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yang kemudian aku gabungkan dengan fiksi lalu aku gabungkan dengan tokoh favoritku. Youichi Hiruma. Pinjam Hiruma dulu ya Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki.. *_Hehehehe..*_

Semoga gak membosankan dan.. mohon saran & reviewnya ya!

LAPTOP HIRUMA

Hiruma sedang asyik-asyiknya mengutak-atik laptopnya. Permen karet sejak seminggu yang lalu *_Koplak! Dilempar Hiruma pakek sandal*_ maksudnya, sejak dari tadi pagi tetap berada di mulutnya. Mamori juga tak mau kalah dari Hiruma, dia sibuk membersihkan ruang klub. Menyapu, mengepel, mencuci pokoknya semua dia kerjakan.

"Hei, _manajer sialan._." Hiruma memanggil Mamori dengan lembut walau ada kata `sialannya`.

Mamori jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Jantungnya jadi _romusha_, itu loo kerja paksa pas jaman penjajahan dulu, wajahnya jadi semerah tomat, Mamori jadi keringat dingin karena deg-degan. Setelah itu, Mamori menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Hiruma.

_Apa Hiruma-kun akan menambakku?_

_Apa dia akan melamarku?_

_Apa dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku?_

_Apa dia akan memberiku bunga?_

"Tidak semuanya, MAX!" kata Monta tiba-tiba.

Mamori mencelos sekaligus bingung. Masa` Monta dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang di pikirkannya?

"Tentu saja aku tahu, MAX!"

Mata Mamori hampir jatuh saking kagetnya _*lebay mode on :P*_ . Setelah itu, Mamori lebih memilih untuk diam saja. Agar Monta tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang di pikirkannya.

"Ada apa sih Hiruma-kun? Cepat katakan, aku harus bersih-bersih lagi!"

"Lebih baik kau jadi pembantu saja. _Pembantu sialan._ Lebih baik untukmu. Bukankah kau suka bersih-bersih? Kekekeke.. bagus juga. _Pembantu sialan_," ucap Hiruma sambil tertawa-tawa.

Buak! Sebuah sapu melayang melewati kepala Hiruma. Nyaris saja kena. Duak! Kali ini sepatu Mamori tepat mengenai bahu Hiruma. Laptopnya hampir saja terlepas. Untung saja Hiruma sigap menangkapnya. Buk! Mamori menonjok keras Hiruma.

"Kekekeke.. Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan menyesal _manajer sialan!_ Hemm.. Atau lebih tepatnya kupanggil _pembantu sialan?_" ancam Hiruma.

"Oya? Coba saja. Kalau itu terjadi kau akan.."

"Akan apa, hah? Kekekeke.." Hiruma memegang dua buah foto, dia tersenyum menyeringai setan. Yang satu, Mamori sedang menggunakan baju cheerleader yang satu lagi Mamori sedang memukul Hiruma dengan sapu. "Image malaikatmu pasti akan runtuh ketika orang-orang melihat hal ini.. Kekekeke.."

"Se..sejak kapan foto itu ada padamu?"

"Tidak perlu membahas hal yang tidak perlu _manajer sialan!_" lalu Hiruma berjalan keluar ruangan klub dan mulai menembakkan senjatanya kepada Sena cs untuk mengancam.

"Gyyaaa!" teriak Sena begitu Hiruma menembakkan senapannya kepada Sena. "A..Aku sudah lelah! Bi..Biar kan aku is..istirahat!" Sena kembali berteriak. Karena dari tadi mereka semua berlatih dengan dikejar-kejar Cerberus. Dan sekarang setan pirang itu malah mengancam mereka dengan senjatanya.

SEMENTARA ITU DI RUANG KLUB..

"Ugghh! Dasar Hiruma! Dia selalu saja mengancam orang!" Mamori mengoceh dengan kecepatan 3 km/jam. Lalu teringat dengan pemikirannya tentang Hiruma tadi, ia kembali malu sendiri.

"Ahh… Sudahlah…!"

Mamori kembali ke kerjaannya. Menyapu, mengepel, mencuci. Atau bisa disingkat 3M. Menyapu, mengepel, mencuci. Menyapu, mengepel, mencuci._ *maksa banget.. hehehe,,*_. Lalu, secara tidak sengaja dia melihat laptop Hiruma yang ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Mamori iseng. Lalu membuka laptop Hiruma.

**Password **

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya. _Password?_ Mamori bingung. Lalu mencoba memasukkan nama Hiruma.

**Password incorrect**

Mamori kesal. Lalu mengetikkan tiga buah kata pada password itu. Deimon Devil Bats.

**Password incorrect**

Percobaan terakhir, pikir Mamori. Lalu kembali iseng. Memasukkan namanya ke dalam password itu.

**Password correct**

Mata Mamori membulat bahkan melotot tak percaya begitu melihatnya. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena saking bahagianya. Rasanya begitu bahagia mengetahui Hiruma memasukkan namanya sebagai password laptopnya.

_Hiruma~kun.._ Mamori dapat merasakan wajahnya menjadi panas ketika menyebut nama itu.

Dan layar laptop itu mulai menyala, Mamori memperhatikan dengan seksama. Mana tahu, foto dia yang ada disana. Dan yang muncul adalah empat cewek yang tidak disangka oleh Mamori.

Yaitu :

Angelina Jolie di film Tomb Raider.

Milla Jovovich di film Resident Evil.

Utada Hikaru penyanyi terkenal di Jepang.

Julia Perez aka. Jupe di film Superboy.

Mamori meolotot tak karuan. _Hiruma sialan! _ Ups.. Mamori menahan amarahnya. Matanya meneliti seluruh layar. Dia memperhatikan artis-artis yang ada di laptop Hiruma. Sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada gambar pojok kanan layar atas. Ada sebuah gambar cewek nyempil di situ. Mamori memperhatikan dengan baik-baik.

Cewek memakai baju cheerleader sekolah Deimon. Mamori?

Mamori sangat marah sekali. Tanpa sadar dia mengetik asal-asalan di laptop Hiruma.

BZZTT.. Hidung Mamori mencium bau aneh. BZZTT… Mamori yakin sekali bahwa itu adalah bau terbakar. Ketika dia perhatikan, laptop hiruma mengeluarkan asap dan tiba-tiba layarnya mati! Entah apa yang dia tekan sehingga merusaknya.

Terbayang oleh Mamori kemarahan Hiruma. Laptop itu sudah seperti pacarnya. _Tentu saja pacarnya! Di situ kan banyak cewek-cewek cantik!_ Ucap Mamori jengkel dalam hati. Namun, ketika membayangkan Hiruma yang akan marah. Dia cepat-cepat cabut dari situ.

~SEKEMBALINYA HIRUMA.

Hiruma sudah selesai melatih tim amefuto Deimon. Sena cs sudah hampir mati jika Hiruma tidak menghentikan latihannya.

Dan, ketika Hiruma melihat laptopnya. Dia sudah memiliki firasat buruk walau tidak dia perlihatkan. Ketika Hiruma mencoba menyalakan laptopnya, dan layarnya tetap hitam. Hiruma mulai naik darah.

"_MANAJER SIALAN! KEMBALI KAU! SIALAN!" _Hiruma berteriak nanar.

~RUMAH MAMORI~

"Maafkan aku, Hiruma.. Maafkan aku.." kata Mamori saat di kamarnya.

"Hooo.. Jadi kau tahu juga cara meminta maaf, ya.. Kekekeke.." tawa Hiruma.

"Hi..Hiruma da..dari..mana kau masuk.."

"Itu tidak penting! Kekekekeke.."

"Gyaaaa!" teriak Mamori seram.

KABOOOM!

Hiruma menghilang tiba-tiba sambil meninggalkan bekas hangus. Dan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan LIHAT SAJA BESOK.

Mamori hanya bisa menatap ngeri pada kertas itu dan pembalasan Hiruma pada hari esok..

** end**

Selesaii! Akhirnya dibuat agak menggantung.. Ini bener-bener dari true story yang di fiksi kan loooo! Hehehe..

Akhirnya setelah berjuang untuk konsentrasi, karena asrama ribut banget. _*Author digebukin anak asrama*_ Dan sekarang udah tengah malam. Saatnya tidur Eng.. Ing.. Eng..

Mohon saran, kritik dan reviewnya ya!

Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^_^


End file.
